Lebensauger
Hungarian: |members = Ryan Smulson Lenore Smulson Ken Donna O'Hara |seen = |referenced = |season2 = X |season3 = X }} A Lebensauger (LAY-bən-zow-gər; Germ. Leben "life" + Sauger "sucker") is a leech-like Wesen that first appeared in . Appearances Season 2 Ryan is surprised when Nick releases Adrian Zayne after arresting him for the kidnap of Donna Reynolds. He then follows Zayne home and tortures him for the location where Donna is being held. Once Zayne has revealed the information, Ryan brands him with the Endezeichen Grimm symbol before killing him and leaving his body for Nick and Hank to find. When Nick and Hank arrest Richard Berna, Ryan lets him go so that he can torture and kill him as well. Unknown to Ryan, this was caught on camera, so Nick and Hank visit Lenore Smulson, Ryan's mother, who says that Ryan was not happy with what they were "as if he was any better." They find a room decorated with pictures of Nick. Ryan meanwhile, has captured Bud and is about to torture him in his own shop when Nick and Hank arrive. Nick fights and easily defeats Ryan causing him to woge. As Nick arrests him, Ryan begs Nick to kill him. One of the copycat raids inspired by robberies of Cole Pritchard, Krystal Fletcher and Gus Campbell was committed by a fully woged Lebensauger. The robber was captured on a store's CCTV camera, but it is unclear as to where the robbery occurred. Season 3 Characteristics When woged, Lebensauger gain brown skin that is lumpy and mottled in appearance, while their nose disappears almost entirely, save for the nostrils. Lebensaugers have large, round, fang filled gaping maws in the place of their human mouths. Their mouths naturally hang open, but move like a human mouth when they talk. Lebensaugers use their mouths to suck blood from their enemies and usually go for the face or neck of their victims. It is unknown if blood is a necessary part of their diet, but considering they are leech-like, it is most likely the case. Since Ryan Smulson was able to quickly drag Bud away, it seems that they are at least as strong as ordinary humans. However, they are not as powerful as Grimms, as Theresa Rubel was able to easily overpower two in a fight. Behavior Due to their hideous appearance, they often experience self-loathing and even identity crisis, preferring to become what they want to be. They are generally considered to be amongst the most repulsive of Wesen and are subsequently known to be prone to substance abuse, for example Lenore Smulson is an alcoholic. Lebensauger are exceptionally good at keeping their true nature a secret and rarely woge in front of other Wesen. They are also shown to be very good actors, partially due to their ability, and their strong desire, to adopt the identity of who they want to be. Their mastery of woge suppression and their acting talents allow Lebensauger to keep their true natures hidden. Lebensauger who do not suffer from self-loathing tend to be sadistic, using fear to get their way. Images 210-Lebensauger.png 210-Lebensauger2.png Lebensauger.png 214_-_Lebensauger.png|A Lebensauger robbing a store. 320-promo8.jpg 320-Ken woged.png Video Category:Spiralian Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Oregon